sixflagsgreatamericafandomcom-20200214-history
Chang Rumor
The Chang Rumor was a rumor that Six Flags Great America would get a B&M roller coaster called Chang from Six Flags Kentucky Kingdom for the 2011 Season. Great America officially planned for the ride be located in the area where Space Shuttle America ride was; however, weeks after, the project was canceled because the park was being pushed from getting approved from the Gurnee Village Hall. The rumor lasted from August 2009 until June 2010. History The Chang Rumor started on screamscape.com when the ride was rumored to be removed to Great America in 2011 as part of Six Flags 50th Anniversary. The Rumor became an internet sensation to Great America Fans and American Coaster Enthusiasts. The rumor was posted on various SFGAm Fan Sites like sfgamworld.com and sfgamzone.com. When the rumor was on these sites, most of the threads were locked or deleted because of rumor policy's. In September of 2009, Six Flags Kentucky Kingdom announced that Chang will be removed to expand the park's water park. The rumor became more popular when the ride was removed. The news of the removal was issued on the media; the park told the media that the ride was going to another Six Flags park. While the internet had Speculations of the rides possible features, screamscape.com mostly updated the ride's rumored ideas. One of these rumors was that Chang would get floorless trains and giving Chang trains to SFGAm's Iron Wolf which is also a stand up. A source from Screamscape issued that the floorless trains on Chang was false and was made up by fans who suggested what the ride "should have." A another rumor was that Iron Wolf would get removed and get replaced with Chang; however, the lack of space where Iron Wolf stood would be extremely difficult to construct. The 3rd rumor was that Chang would get renamed to Green Lantern. The name came from Screamscape while discussing about the new theme of the ride. There have been names suggested by fans such as Bizarro, Dragon Heart, and Shockwave: The Sequel. When a train, support, stairs, and a track were discovered at the staff parking lot, the rumor eventually became true. The train was discovered when ABC7 News did a report on Great America's Little Dipper. They showed one of the signs from Kiddieland and on the left side is one of the Chang trains. The Support and Stairs were discovered during the off-season of November. The track was discovered by a member of SFGAm Zone on April 24th, 2010 from the exit of American Eagle. The track is rumored to be the lift hill. On May of 2010, Six Flags Great America submitted a variation to exceed the village's 120ft height and construct Chang. Park President, Hank Salemi went to the first meeting on May 26th, 2010 to get the coaster approved from the Board. Hank referred that Chang would be keeping its stand up form. The ride was planned to be located west of Sky Trek Tower; taking over the go-karts; and expanding ride into the parking lot. Many residents of Gurnee came to the meeting and complained about the screaming and noises of the park. The board approved the project for the 1st step. Before Great America came into the 2nd meeting, they were being pushed from getting Chang to get approved. Eventually, the project was canceled. Chang at Six Flags Great Adventure Days before Chang's cancellation, Six Flags Great Adventure was rumored to get Chang instead of Great America. Many fans were unsure if SFGAm was still continuing to plan the ride. Great Adventure planned to remove Great American Scream Machine. Days after Chang was canceled, The park announced that GASM would be torn down to replace with a new attraction which might possibly be Chang. The ride was torn down and many were unsure about the GASM's space. External links * CHANG WATCH: The Official Topic from SFGAm World * Screamscape page for Six Flags Great Adventure * Screamscape page for Six Flags Great America * Screamscape page for Six Flags Kentucky Kingdom Category:Rumors